En camino
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Un encuentro mientras el caballero de Libra se dirige a su propio templo, sin realmente esperar lo acontecido. - 1shot, Lost Canvas, Shonen ai, Dohko x Hasgard (Aldebarán).


Autora: Spark Clutches  
Título: En camino  
Tipo: Romance  
Advertencias: shonen-ai  
Pareja: Hasgard x Dohko

Razón: Evento "No a la Friend Zone" del foro Saint seiya yaoi. Me inspiré al ver una imagen en mi carpeta del manga de Lost Canvas, cuando Albafica muere con Minos, y Dohko sube hacia su templo. Je, me refiero a esta escena: /manga/saint_seiya_the_lost_

Bueno, espero lo disfruten.

**En Camino**

Durante la guerra santa contra Hades, y tras la lamentable muerte de Albafica, los caballeros dorados se mantenían alerta ante cualquier otro ataque que pudiese darse. Sobre todo, con el mensaje que llegó de Jamir "Los espectros son inmortales".

EL caballero de libra había estado en el primer templo, mientras Shion estaba ausente, y a su regresó, Dohko emprendía su larga caminata a proteger su respectivo templo. Y como era de esperarse, el caballero de Tauro se hallaba firme en la entrada, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; un hombre grandísimo, excepcional, increíble.

- Buenas Tardes, caballero de tauro, ¿puedo pasar nuevamente por tu templo? – preguntó cortésmente con una sonrisa.

- ¡Dohko! ¿Vas de regreso a tu templo? –

- Si, estaba de guardia en el templo de Aries mientras Shion estaba ausente – se excusó.

- Pero pasas mucho tiempo en el templo de Aries, ¿por qué tanta prisa el día de hoy? – Preguntó sin ninguna intensión a trasfondo, sólo por el simple hecho de conversar.

El caballero de libra tenía sus mejillas encendidas y una expresión en el rostro de nerviosismo y a la vez de confusión.

- Shion me confesó algunas cosas que… em… no comparto… y… em… -

Tauro lo miraba expectativo, hasta que se dio cuenta que, al parecer, el tema de Shion era algo delicado. Sonrió ampliamente, y colocó una mano en la cabella del castaño.

- No te preocupes muchacho, no me tienes que explicar con detalles. – revolvió los cabellos castaños, lo cual provocó un pequeño juego entre risas, mientras Dohko se zafaba de aquella caricia.

- Vaya Aldebarán – dijo al sostener la mano del mayor para detener su despeine. – tus manos son grandes – al decirlo, y sin poder evitarlo, junto las palmas de las manos, la mano derecha de Aldebarán con la mano izquierda de Dohko, encontrando una diferencia significativa en tamaño.

Un silencio bastante cómodo se apoderó del ambiente, se miraban mutuamente, el viento soplaba refrescándolos del inmenso calor, sus sonrisas demostraban auténtica armonía entre aquellos seres. Los dedos comenzaron a juguetear, hasta entrelazarse entre ellos. Las corazas de sus armaduras rozaban con cada minúsculo movimiento.

Un par de rodillas se doblaron, una espalda se encorvaba, mientras un par de talones se despedía del suelo y un cuello se estiraba lo más cómodamente posible.

De las manos libres, una grande apresó la pequeña mandíbula, y la mano pequeña se posó sobre el gran hombro.

Como si nada, los caballeros de tauro y libra compartían la increíble sensación de un sutil beso con los ojos cerrados.

Sus labios se separaron a corta distancia, abriendo los ojos para verse el uno al otro. El pequeño caballero no podía ocultar su bochorno ante la mirada dorada de quien le sonreía. Y antes de cualquier intento de "huida", el caballero de tauro lo abrazó por la cintura, arrodillándose para poder quedar a mejor altura, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

- Dohko, yo también tengo cosas que confesarte. -Al terminar su frase, se aferró más al cuerpo del mencionado, apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

- Y yo. - El abrazo fue correspondido.

- Pero… me intriga saber qué sucedió con Shion – levantó su rostro, y una sonrisa socarrona surcó su rostro.

- ¿¡Qué!? Hasgard, no sucedió nada… - con un rostro convertido en berrinche. – Nada de… esto… - dijo con la cabeza gacha.

El mayor hizo que juntaran sus frentes.

- Estoy seguro que no; pero, quisiera repetirlo… -

EL caballero de libra cerró sus ojos, dando "permiso" ante lo requerido, uniendo nuevamente sus labios, esta vez con más frenesí, pero sin exagerar.

- Deberíamos ir a otro… sitio… - sugirió el menor, puesto que todavía se encontraban e la entrada del templo de tauro.

- Dohko, ¿qué estás insinuando? –

- ¿¡Qué!? Yo… nada es que, yo… em… - un dedo se colocó sobre sus labios.

- Shh… no hagas escándalo, sólo quiero seguir besando esos labios – y acto seguido lo cargó acostado, tal cual princesa rescatada, a lo que el caballero mayor recibió alegatos justificados.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- A un lugar más privado – Abrió la puerta de la habitación principal.

Dohko tragó saliva -"Si sus manos son así de grandes entonces… "- y se empezó a poner nervioso.

Fin


End file.
